Oh Naruto, Naruto
by Pepito rulz
Summary: Sasuke has to leave a 5 month pregnant Naruto for a S-rank mission. And to make things worse, he has to be Sai's slave! Will he go or will he stay? Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, etc. Don't read if your not into this.
1. Prologue

Hi people it's me again!

Okay, so I was awake till 3:00 a.m.(my insomnia's fault) and then I had a great idea of making a sasunaru poem. So here it is, it took me about 5 min. to make the poem and I was like wow.

**Disclamer:I don't own Naruto or company**

**Dedicated to my love (I don't have one, but when I do I'll make him read it haha)**

Oh Naruto

Naruto

Your hair is so bright

The way it shines

Could give the sun a fright.

Oh Naruto

Naruto

Your eyes are so blue

Every time I look at them

The ocean rages in you

Oh Naruto

Naruto

Your skin is so smooth

At the touch of my fingers

I melt all the truth

Oh Naruto

Naruto

Your lips are so sweet

Every time I kiss you

It's a delectable treat

Oh Naruto

Naruto

Your heart is so pure

Anyone who looks into it

Would be blind for sure

Oh Naruto

Naruto

I bid you adieu

But always remember

My heart belong to you

Sasuke

Naruto, who was standing on the balcony of his room, slip tears of happiness.

He put the paper on the bed, patting his large belly and leaned on the on the door frame.

The wind gently blew in, delicate touches on his face as he faced the sunset.

He patted his belly again, wiping his tears.

He went to the bedstand and pick up the picture frame which held a the photo of their wedding day, the greatest day of his life. He put the photo down and and walked back to the balcony. He looked once more at the sunset with a smile on his face.

"And my heart belongs to you"

Forever 


	2. Deep Thoughts

He sighed.

Tsunade had asked him to lead a very important and dangerous S-rank mission. He didn't want to leave Naruto, especially when he was 5 month pregnant.

At the age of 18, Sasuke had everything he always wanted. Four years earlier he came back to the village, Naruto and Sakura welcomed him with open arms. That same day, he confessed his love towards Naruto, to his surprise Naruto felt the same. They started dating and after their he asked him to marry.

The wedding was everything he and Naruto ever imagine, same went for their wedding night. They loved and cared for each other with so much passion, with a few fights here and there, but hey what do you expect from us.

Then Naruto gave him the greatest news he'd ever received in his entire life. He was expecting! His goal was finally happening. Yeah, his life was perfect.

All that worried him was that mission. Not that he ever failed one, it was just... maybe one day he'd might a mission and never return. What would he do?, what if he never saw his child?, what would they do without him?**(1)** All he wanted to do was to stay with Naruto and his unborn child.

He needed more time to think.

Then he'd tell Naruto.

* * *

**(1)That sounds like one of those insurance commercials huh**

**Well people were asking me to make more chapters of this, so here it is.**

**Review!**


	3. Name!

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto**

**Special thanks to:**

**sasunaru:** Are you awake yet!

**Brandi:** You gave me the idea for this chapter so this is dedicated to you

**NaruGirl67:** Yeah I bet she is *sobs* Forgive me HINATA!

* * *

Naruto sat in the living room, reading a pregnancy book he had been reading all afternoon.

"Sasuke" Said person came rushing to the room.

"Yeah"

"I'm hungry" Sasuke gave a face.

This was the tenth time Naruto has eaten and mostly everything he ate was either disgusting or could make you vomit.

"Okay what are you in the mood for?" He put his money on something with peanut butter. Latley Naruto been craving anything with peanut butter

Naruto looked uo from his book and paused. A smile lit up his face.

"A peanut butter sandwich with maple syrup, pickles, tomatos and lettuce."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue.

_Why me, Why! _

"Fine"

He went to the kitchen and took out all the items. He tried hard not to throw up making the sandwich.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm coming" he brought the snack to Naruto and took a few steps back. One thing he learned was never be near Naruto when he eats. Two minutes later, Naruto gulped the last piece of the sandwich and licked his fingers.

"Are you done?"

"Yep" he said cheerful. Sasuke was just glad this was over.

" Hey Sasuke, could you sit by me for a sec?"

"Sure"

He did just that and put an arm over the pregnant man.

"What's on your mind"

Naruto looked at the ground.

"You seem distant"

"Distant?"

"Yeah like you don't wanna be around me, like your hiding something form me"

Sasuke held his breath, he didn't want to tell him yet.

"I not hiding anything..I...I just been thinking what to name our baby boy that's all"

That was the only thing he could think of.

"Really!" Naruto jump up and hugged him tightly.

He pulled back letting his arms rest on sasuke chest

"So, what do you have in mind"

"Huh" He didn't think Naruto would ask him.

"What do you want to name the baby Sasuke" he gigled happily not knowing this was all a lie.

"The name?"

"Yep"

"The name for the baby"

Now Naruto was getting very irritated.

"Yes Sasuke, the name for the baby"

Now he was in trouble. He couldn't think of nothing

" Uh...the name..uh...well...it's...ahh...the name I want to put him is....

* * *

**I'm gonna make a poll on my page to see what to name the baby or if you have another name please tell.**

**This influenza thing is really scary and I don't want anyone getting sick. So take good care guys.**


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Hi ya guys! **

**I'm sorry if I made you wait too long. **

**Now before you start reading I want to say-err write something. You know how people have like these conversation with Naru characters or something like that, well I was like 'I want to do that'. So...I want to introduce you to Pepito and R.S Life (rock star, kinda obvious huh), so you can imagine them Pepito has a emoish style bang hair on the left and hyuuga style eyes but longer and wider and R.S. has the same do but he's more rockish and no one knows his real eyes cause there always cross, it's like you draw this XD with a bang or he wears glasses, even I don't know his real eyes and I'm his creator. Mabey I'll upload a photo of them for better description. I suck at descriptions.**

**Now the thank you section:**

**Brandi:** Thank you! I'm loved. I hope you like this chapter sweetie. Written especially for you!

**Aliyah:** Thank you!

**Carmen:** Thanks a lot!

**Sasunarusan:** I liked it but kitsuna sounded kinda like a girls name so instead I put kitsune in the poll. Thanks for the idea!

**Mina: **yeah he does hehehe.

**Meagan:** Thanks!

**PiU0U:**It's okay and thanks!

**sazuka:** That's a good idea, I'll think about it.

**Mrs. Hatake Itachi:** Thanks!

_'Thoughts_' in italic

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

* * *

He was running out of time. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke was stuck in his little world that he didn't notice Naruto calling him.

"Sasuke..."

This wasn't a big deal, just tell him the name.

Come on Sasuke your a man.

"Sasuke-teme..."

_Help!_

**Ding Dong.**

_Thank you god!_

"Oh...look someone's at the door."

He got up as quickly as he could so Naruto wouldn't held him back. He open the door and frowned.

"Hello Sasuke"

"Sai"

Sai, the person he despise with all his being. When Sasuke return to the village he discovered that Sai was now part of team 7. Even though he was let back into the team they never kick Sai out saying 'He's a valuable member to the team and should not leave'. Bastard, he had them eating out of his hand.

He'd criticized Sasuke about leave the village nonstop. And the worst, he flirted with Naruto. His Naruto. But soon karma was gonna kick him in the ass. The bastard asked Naruto on a date and he rejected him, stating that he loved Sasuke, not him.

Sasuke was so happy he did backflips thru the whole town. Since then Sai won't stop at nothing to try and steal his dobe, not that Naruto would even notice.

"What do you want" Sai gave a playful grin.

"Sasuke I'm hurt"

The only thing preventing him to kick the living shit of out of Sai was Naruto. The dobe still thought of Sai as a friend. You don't reject someone on a date and continue being friends. It's just not right! (AN: To me it is, no offence)

"I'm here to see Naruto-kun" he said

"Why?" NO way he was gonna let him see Naruto.

"Sasuke who is it?" Sasuke looked back at Sai and gave a sly smirk. He slammed the door in his face and walked happily to the kitchen where his beloved 'wife' was.

"No one"

**Bang**

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a kunai in his hand.

"Wait Naruto!"

He didn't listen.

Then all of sudden there was silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sasuke! I'm over here" He saw the fox near the door with Sai hugging him. Now he was a dead man.

"It's okay Sasu, Sai just scared the crap out of me" Naruto punch Sai in the stomach.

"Sai. Leave. **Now**!"

"Let him stay Sasu, it's been a while since we talked"

"But!"

"Come on Sasu..."

He saw Naruto give him those hypnotizing puppy eyes. Damn it

" Fine"

He had no choice, those puppy eyes were a curse on him. But the good thing was that Naruto promised him a reward meaning sex, tons of it. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well Naruto-kun, Tsunade sent me here to see if Sasuke has accepted the-" Sasuke covered his mouth to prevent anything else from slipping out.

"Would you excuse us for a moment"

He grabbed Sai by the shirt and dragged him to the kitchen, slamming him to the nearest wall.

"Look, Naruto still doesn't know about the mission!" he whispered harshly. Sai chuckled.

'_So he doesn't know huh'_ Sai thought.

"So when do you plan on telling him?"

"Sasuke let go of his grip on Sai and hunged his head.

"I don't know"

Sai crossed his arms and smirked. He was gonna enjoy this.

"What would happen if... I don't know, someone came to tell Naruto the truth?" Sasuke slammed him again to the wall.

"If you tell him I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"But Naruto would never forgive you for lying to him"

That was true, just give him a little lie and he'd kill you and in his state, it would be better to kill yourself now then face him.

"Fine, what do I have to do to keep you quiet"

'_I got him right where I want him'_

* * *

**Me: Curse you Sai! Well that's it.**

**R.S: That's it. What kinda of author are you.**

**Me :You finally talked! Wait where's Pepito!?!**

**R.S: I don't know (grins evilly)**

**Me: PEPITO! (runs to find him)**

**R.S: That'll teach her to name a page after someone else.**

**Pepito: Where's mommy?**

**R.S: She had to go somewhere (smiles cutely)**

**Pepito: Okay...Well she'll want to tell the people thanks for reading and she gonna make another poll to see what do you want Sasuke to do to keep Sai quiet. And she decided to tell the baby's name later on and you can still vote!**

**Both: Please review!**


	5. Yes or No

**Hi yall!**

**Sorry, I'm getting pump up to see Hannah Montana. My cousin asked me to go and I don't want to let her down. Even when said person is 15 years old and says Miley Cyrus sucks but oh well. There's lemon in this chapter guys so freak out and scream your heart out cause there's yummy sexy sasunaru, yes! If anyone has ideas for the next chapter I'm happy to hear or in this case read them.**

**Thank you section:**

**Brandi: Sorry I made you wait. I hope you like sasunaru yummyness that'll make you bleed to death! Got a little carried away. Thanks, I think I'm much prettier now since I took that pic when I was 14 not that long but still thanks sweetie!**

**Darkfairyprncess6: That's a good idea. I should put that later on.**

_'Thoughts'_ in italic

**On with the fic!**

* * *

"I want you to be my slave"

"What!?!, no!" Sai freed his arms from Sasuke's grasp.

"Well then I guess I'll go and tell Naruto right now" Sai crossed his arms and turned his back facing the living room. Sasuke paused for a moment. What could possibly go wrong. The fact the he'd be humiliated by his own will, only to let a little white lie away from Naruto was worth be Sai's slave. Yes, even if he didn't't want to.

"Fine I'll do"

Sai smirk. _'This is going to be fun'_.

"There, there, Sasuke-kun, will have fun you just have to obey everything I say" he said putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"But you won't ask me to break up with Naruto or anything, right?"

Sai thought a bit. He could do that but Sasuke wouldn't't accept the deal. Or he could make Sasuke spend more time with him than Naruto and make him jealous, then they'd break up and make Naruto his. All he had to do was make sure Sasuke din't hint on anything.

"Agreed"

They shook hands.

"We better get back to the living room so Naruto won't suspect nothing, I'll explain our deal later"

They walked back to the living room where Naruto was impaciently waiting.

"Is everything alright" he asked suspiciously.

They both looked at each other.

"Yeah" "No problem" They both answered. Naruto looked at them suspiciously.

Sasuke went over to Sai and started pushing him towards the door.

"Well Sai I think you overdo your stay, so it was nice seeing you. Take care, say hi to Kakashi for me" he pushed Sai out the door and slammed the door once again in his face.

"Okay, I'll see you later Naruto-kun" he shouted on the other side of the door.

"Bye Sai!" Naruto responded.

Sasuke plopped himself on the couch and covered his face with a pillow. His head was a ticking time bomb, he couldn't't leave Naruto but he could let down the village either. Naruto was more important then a stupid mission. But on the other hand it could make his child' life less dangerous and maybe he wouldn't't have to be a ninja. He needed more time to think.

"Sasuke are you alright?" he heard Naruto sweet voice. He took the pillow out of his face and gave Naruto a long kiss.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Maybe telling Naruto wouldn't't be so bad.

"Oh...I gottcha, don't worried I didn't forget"

"What are you talking about"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up. He led them upstair.

"You thought I forgot about your reward huh?" Sasuke had totally forgot about it. At least he'd release some tension.

"Naruto we don't have to do this if you don't want to"

Naruto looked at him. Sasuke never rejected sex, NEVER!

"I mean you know your pregnant and I don't want to hurt you or the baby" Little did Sasuke know, he'd pulled a trigger.

"You think I'm fat don't you" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. They've talked about this over and over again, Naruto's not fat, he's just carrying a child.

"I don't think your fat! I just don't want to hurt our baby, remember Naruto, you like it fast and hard" Naruto seemed to think about this.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" Well he said he was fine, so there's no need to waste a good sex opportunity.

They found there room and started kissing eachother. Naruto open his mouth, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and rubbed his tongue against Sasuke's. They made there way to the bed. Sasuke took off Naruto shirt and looked at is large belly. He didn't't know why but it was such a turn on. He grounded his hips against Naruto and hissed. He couldn't't wait to get in that hot and tight ass. He took off his shirt and Naruto's pants. Sasuke had to sustain himself, he could hurt Naruto or worse, the baby.

After they were finally naked, Sasuke reached over Naruto and opened the drawer, taking out a small bottle of lube and applied it on three of his fingers. He separated his lover legs and looked over at him, he nodded. Sasuke nodded back and pushed one finger in the hole. Naruto hissed at the sensation, they haven't had sex in weeks Sasuke pushed a second finger then the third. Naruto gasped at the pain, it didn't't hurt much but it hurt. Sasuke kept on stretching him till he heard Naruto scream.

'_I thought I'd never find it'_

He pulled out his fingers making Naruto whimper. He positioned himself between his lovers legs.

"You still want this?"

"Yes Sasuke god yes just take me now please" Sasuke didn't;t want to keep his lover waiting. He carefully pushed his member in the tight hole. Naruto thru his head back, the pleasure was so much he couldn't't take it anymore. Sasuke stayed in the position, letting Naruto just and pulled him self out, slamming himself harder then before.

"Yes.. Sasuke"

Sasuke kept on repeating this action, trying different angles trying to please the person on the bottom. He pulled himself out of Naruto and spin him over so he was on all fours. He slammed himself in again making Naruto scream louder.

"Sasuke...I'm gonna..ooooh Sasuke I'm gonna cum!" he collapse on the bed, releasing ropes of white liquid. Sasuke gave a few more thrust and came hard inside the hole. He pulled his sticky member out of Naruto and also collapse exhausted . Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke and wrapped themselves in blankets.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I love you Naruto"

They gave a last kiss and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: My first lemon!**

**R.S: Whoppied doo (rolls eyes)**

**ME: Your just mad I haven't wrote a lemon for you.**

**R.S: That's not true (blushes)**

**Me: Right....**

**Pepito: What are you talking about mommy?**

**R.S: (runs away)**

**Me: Your too young to know.**

**Pepito: It's about sex isn't't?**

**Me: Well...that's all the time we have, be sure to review!**

**Pepito: Mommy answer me.**

**Me: Review! Bye! (runs away)**

**Pepito: Come back mommy! (runs after me)**


	6. Betrayal

Sasuke moved around under the covers. He looked around for his lover but all he found was an empty space.

'_Where did he go?'_ he wondered.

"Naruto, are you here?" There was no one to respond, so he decided it be best to find out. He pulled on a pair of boxers and started looking. He checked the bathroom, the balcony and even the closet.

"He must be downstairs" He made his way downstairs and spotted a note on the table.

_Dear Sasu_

_Went shopping with Gaara_

_You have the whole house to yourself_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. You couldn't go easy on me, could ya_

Sasuke just laughed at the note. The whole house to himself, huh. Maybe get a little more sleep. Just as he went up the stairs, he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? He just wanted to sleep. Is that too much too ask, really.

When he opened the door his face became pale.

"Sai what the hell do you want know!" Sai barged past him and sat on the couch. He waved his finger at Sasuke.

"Remember our deal Sasu" Sasuke slammed the door and walked over to where Sai was. He was going to make his life a living hell and take Naruto.

"I need a favor"

"What kind of favor?" Sai got off of the couch and slowly walked his way towards Sasuke like if he were seducing him.

"I been very lonely and I want you to keep me company" He went behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"I need you inside me" he whispered into his ear and bit it harshly. Sasuke back away from him, was he asking to have sex with him?

"The answer is no" Sai frowned. If he wasn't going to apply then he'd make him.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find Naruto"

"Tell him, I don't care. I rather tell him myself them fuck you!" Sasuke activated his Sharigan.

"Well if you don't want to, I'll make you!" He made some quick hand signs and before Sasuke could think he collapsed on the floor.

Sai smirked evilly as he unzipped his pants open and pulled them down along with his boxers. He pulled Sasuke's boxers down also and pumped the shaft until it reached its full size. Sai crawled on top of Sasuke just so he was hovering the member.

"I told you I'd make you" he said as he lowered himself down, enjoying the feeling of being stretched. He placed his hands on Sasuke's torso and pulled himself off, then slammed back. He thru his head back with his eyes scrunched close. All he needed was Naruto to find out, if he could convince Naruto that Sasuke druged him, he'd leave Sasuke for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wobbled up the street, his hands filled with bags full of baby clothes. It's was a good idea to bring Gaara along. The young Kazekage was on a buisness trip for Suna, but since he was going to be there until tomorrow, he might as well tag along with his best friend. And maybe get some advice.

"Glad you came Gaara, I haven't seen you since you got married" Gaara only nodded. He didn't like talking, he rather let Naruto do it. He enjoyed his company. That was one of the reasons he liked coming to Konoha. They spotted a nearby bench and sat down to rest before continuing their shopping spree.

"So how's it going with you and Lee" Naruto teased.

"G-g-great" Gaara stuttered while blushing madly.

"N-naruto"

"Yeah"

"If I told you I was pregnant, you'd be happy, right?"

Naruto frozed. Gaara shooked the pregnant man, trying to bring him back to life. Then he begain screaming.

"Gaara, you're pregnant!" Gaara cupped his hands around Naruto. It was the greatest news Gaara has ever recived in his life, but if anyone found out he could put his baby and himself in danger.

"Sowie" Naruto muttered with Gaara's hand on his mouth. He removed his hands from Naruto and placed put then on his lap.

"I haven't told anyone only you so you have to keep this a secret until I decide to tell Lee"

"You haven't told Lee about it! Gaara , this is your child. He has the right to know"

"I know, but I want to surprise him, so shut it"

Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"Okay, when are you going to tell him"

"Isn't he supossed to come tomorrow?" Gaara aked.

"I'll check in with baa-chan" Naruto said as he placed his hands on Gaara's shoulders.

"I can take these things back home, you go and rest" He pulled him into a quick hug and they both departed their separate ways.

Naruto came upon the hokage tower, it was a miracle how he made it up the stairs. He barged thru the doors, waking up the old women from her slumber.

"What the hell brat!"

"Baa-chan when does Lee get back from his mission!"

"Sometime around midnight, why?

"Can he go with Gaara to Suna"

Tsunade paused for a moment.

"I guess"

"Thanks Tsunade,I owe you one" And in a flash he disapeared, leaving Tsunade to wonder alone.

Naruto walked all the way to his home, a smile lighting up his face. It did not ocurre to him that behind the front door, something terrible had happened.

* * *

**Curse you Sai!**

**I didn't really plan it, seriously. This chapter was all Naru and Gaara's shopping day, but I had this idea and well, these things tend to happen to me.**

**The poll is still up and I need more votes cause there's a 3 way tie.**

**Please Review!**

**R.S: Yeah review**

**Me: When did you get here!**


	7. If Only I Hadn't

**Really, really, really sorry! I've been so busy. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, sucks**

Naruto walked back to his house. By the time he left the tower it was the middle of the night and everyone had already gone to sleep. The silence kinda freaked him out. Then, the baby started kicking him hard. Naruto crouched on his knees, hugging his stomach tightly. The baby was on a rampaged, he had never kick him like this, except for that time he ate ramen with yellow pepers . His eyes leaked as the pain grew. He clutched his stomach. He felt like he was giving birth, and worse, in the middle of the street!

"Oh God!" Naruto screamed his head off. It was strange that none had come up to help him. His screams could even wake Shikamaru.

"Please, somebody, help!" Naruto tried to walk but the pain was to unbearable. Maybe Kyuubi knew what was wrong. Before the kitsune could communicate he was kick inside again.

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted.

On the other side of town, Sasuke was sleeping. He felt so exhausted, this feeling felt so familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. With his eyes still closed he tried remembering what happen. All that came to him was waking up and hearing the door being knock. After that he could remember anything else. He felt some weight on his chest but ignored it.

"What happened?"

"I can explain that, Sasu…" Sasuke opened his eyes. There, on top of him, was Sai. And he was naked.

"We had fun" Sai sly said while rubbing his hands on Sasuke thighs.

Sasuke pushed Sai away harshly and stood up. He then noiticed that he too was naked. He searched the room for his clothes and spotted his boxers on the couch. He reached for them but Sai grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the floor.

"Let go Sai, if you know what's good for you" Sasuke spitted out. Sai didn't care what he did to him, he just hoped that Naruto would hurry up and see them together.

"Don't you remember what we did yesterday. The way you pounded me on the floor. The way you made me scream your name out loud. No? For an Uchiha, you have very bad memory." **(1)**

Sasuke had enough, he grabbed Sai by the neck and shoved him to the wall.

"We didn't fuck!" his grips on Sai tighten by the second. That bastard was dead.

"Yes we did" Sasuke clutched his eyes close. He cheated on Naruto. Sure he wasn't conscious when he did it, however he did have sex.

"Now, now, Sasu-chan. You know you loved it" Sasuke let go on his grip on Sai and stood still. Sai, taking adventage of the moment, slip his hand down to grasp Sasuke's cock. Sasuke was brought back to earth when something grab him harshly. He slapped Sai's hand away, grabbing his arm and pulled him towords the door. He didn't care if Sai was naked, he thru him out the door.

"If you EVER put one filthy hand on me again, I swear I'll make you wish you were never BORN!" Sasuke shoothed and slammed the door shut. Sai only chuckled.

"My work here is done"

Sasuke slid down the door, bringing his knees to his chest. Tears begain to fall. He wrapped his arms around his legs bringing them closer.

"I...can't..let Naruto...know" he sob quietly whe it hit him. Naruto left early in the mourning and he hasen't come back yet. What if something happened to him or his child. He ran to the living room, picking on whatever clothes he found and put them on. He ran out of the house not bothering to shut the door on his way out. It was pitch black. Tsunade was probably drunk already and all their friends were asleep.

"Naruto" He searched up and down the streets that were close to the hokage tower. He was about to move onto the next street when he heard a scream. He followed the scream as fast as he could. Then, right be before his eyes, was Naruto. Sprawled on the concret floor, his legs wide open and trembiling. One hand was holding his stomach while the other was trying to clutch the floor. Sasuke kneeled down, putting his hand on top of Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto, what's wrong, what happen!?!"

His eyess shifted to Sasuke, showing deep pain. The hand that was clutching the floor reached out to him.

"Sasuke..the baby's...coming!"

* * *

**(1) He making Sasuke think he did those things**

**How's that for an ending. I know, I'm terrible!**

**Happy Birthday Naruto!**

**Review Please! **

* * *


	8. AN: It's Over!

DEAR READERS OF: ARRANGED LOVE: SASUNARU AND OH NARUTO, NARUTO

I will be deleting both of these stories. I had this idea about combining then into one and make this one go slower and based on what's going on the anime. And also I will try to update them as soon as I can because since I've started High School there has not been any time to get back to writing. I already know what's going to happen on the first chapters so I'll have the first chapter up on Naruto's birthday, October 10th. So stay tuned!


End file.
